Drunk
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Awkward things happen when people get drunk. Modern/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Drunk**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Awkward things happen when people get drunk. Modern/AU

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Rated M)**

Gray took another swig of…whatever the hell he was drinking from the liquor cabinet and flopped back in the armchair, looking very un-Gray-like as he did so. The normally immaculate person that he was had become completely wasted, and it was all because of some stupid pinkette. Some stupid, loud, hot-tempered, sexy pinkette. This was all his fault.

Why was it his fault? Because as soon as Gray had gathered up enough courage to walk up to Natsu during school today to… _confess_ that he might feel something other than hate for the rambunctious idiot, the pinkette had all but wailed on him as soon as the word 'flamebrain' had passed his lips.

So, yeah. His current state was all the _flamebrain's_ fault. Maybe he should tell him that. It wasn't a bad idea.

Gray shakily stood from the armchair, wobbling across the floor on unsteady legs as the room tilted and spun in every direction. When he finally reached his desk, the teen ungracefully landed on top of it, curling up on its surface as he fumbled around for his cell phone.

Finally grasping hold of said object, he squinted as the bright screen came into focus. Scrolling down his contacts list, he came across the name 'flamebrain.' The pinkette would be in for it now.

* * *

Natsu was having the time of his life with his friends at the Fairy Tail Café. Being the impromptu party that it was, the pinkette couldn't help but feel like his day couldn't get any better.

Until his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Natsu answered cheerfully.

" _Mn…flamebrain? Gotta talk…you_."

"Gray?" Everyone in the Café paused in whatever they were doing, becoming silent as they watched Natsu's expression go from angry to confused to absolutely giddy. Pulling the phone away from his face, he whispered to them, "Gray just drunk dialed me!"

Cana sprung forward as soon as she heard that. "Put him on speaker! Put him on speaker!"

Natsu did as Cana said and placed his phone down. "What're you calling me for, Gray?" he demanded, trying to stifle his impending laughter.

" _Need to talk to you. About…somethin'_ ," the teen slurred.

"What about?"

" _Hm…it's your fault. Shoulda let me tell you_."

Natsu was intrigued. "Tell me what, Gray?"

" _Shut up and lemme talk…sexy flamebrain_."

A few laughs sounded in the Café as the pinkette felt a blush spread across his face. What the hell was going on?

" _You're hot 'n I hate you. But I don't hate you. Too sexy to hate_."

Okay. Natsu was going to hang up and he was going to do it now. But before he could get to the phone, Gray made another declaration. A very loud declaration.

" _Gonna have butt sex with you! Hothothot butt sex!_ "

Natsu covered his mouth with his hands, shocked to the core. This couldn't be happening. No way could this be happening.

" _Gonna go now and puke. Fuck…mn, sexy flamebrain. Hate you_." And with that, Gray hung up, the dial tone seemingly loud in the Café.

After the initial surprise of what had just happened sank into the minds of everyone present, Natsu found all eyes on him.

"Well, that was odd," said Lucy, breaking the silence.

"Yes!" cried Cana, looking absolutely hysterical as she waved her cell phone in the air. "I recorded that whole conversation! Welcome to the world of blackmail, Gray!"

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drunk**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Awkward things happen when people get drunk. Modern/AU

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (Rated M)**

" _Gonna have butt sex with you! Hothothot butt sex!_ "

As soon as Cana had played that recording—over and over and over again—Gray couldn't help but give into her demands. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to let that particular bit of blackmail ruin him.

But as he surveyed the disaster that was his living room—thanks to Cana's demand that they have a party in his _house_ while his family was away—Gray was really starting to think that having that little piece of blackmail going public at school would be more tolerable than what he was going through now.

Lucy and the others were here, and they were all completely smashed…more or less. Some worse than others. Cana and Gajeel appeared to be fine. Drinking was probably something they did often, therefore providing them with a higher tolerance to alcohol.

The others weren't as lucky.

Gajeel looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. Levy was currently latched onto him, arms wrapped around his neck; she was crying. And it seemed like she was sobbing about how Gajeel wasn't romantic enough or whatever.

Cana, on the other hand, was having the time of her life with a tipsy Lucy. They were making out on Gray's _leather couch_! The teen swore that he'd freeze it as soon as this fiasco was finished.

Loke was in his own little world. Either the alcohol had completely fried his brain, or he was too drunk to see clearly, because he kept hitting on a lamp. It neither looked like a person nor felt like a person. But there Loke was, his arms draped around it as he winked and flirted.

Jet and Droy looked more high than drunk. The two of them were lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling and commenting on how the stars looked really pretty…before turning on their sides and puking on each other. Gray shivered. This whole room would become a frozen wasteland.

Erza and Mira. Gray sighed in anguish as he watched Mira, yet again, slap Erza across the face angrily before breaking down and sobbing, apologizing between gasps before she grabbed whatever she could get her hands on and hurling the object at her head. She would promptly duck and said object would smash against the wall. It made Gray wonder why he had so many breakable objects in the first place.

Suddenly, the teen felt a pair of arms latch around his waist, a head with pink hair nuzzling his shoulder.

"Gray," Natsu whined in a needy voice.

"Flamebrain, go away. You're drunk," started Gray, panicking as the pinkette only closed the distance between them.

Looking up into startled eyes, Natsu wrapped his hands around Gray's neck, using his weight to press the older teen against the wall. "Ya said ya wanted to have butt sex with me," he whispered, grinding his hips into Gray's. "I wanna have butt sex, too."

Gray's face grew several shades of red before he came to his senses. "No. We're not going to—you're drunk! I'm not taking advantage of you when you're drunk!"

Tears formed in Natsu's eyes. "Ya don't wanna have butt sex with me?"

Gray swallowed hard. "I do, but not like this."

The tears disappeared as realization dawned on the pinkette's face. "Oh," he said quietly. "You're right. We gotta take our clothes off first."

"No!" Gray shrieked…in a manly way. He tried pushing Natsu away, but to no avail. The pinkette just clung to him even more.

"Come on, Gray. I know ya wanna," Natsu said, cupping the older teen's arousal through his pants. Gray flinched as the pinkette palmed him in an agonizingly slow manner.

"S-Stop," stammered Gray, clawing at Natsu's hand.

"No." The pinkette then leaned upward, smashing their lips together as he kissed Gray with all the passion he could muster. Moving his other hand to Gray's hair, he tugged slightly, eliciting a gasp from him, which only allowed Natsu to slip his tongue into Gray's mouth, exploring his fully.

Gray knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it just felt so damn good. Natsu drunk made him so lucid, so affectionate, so hot, so—OMG!

Natsu staggered back, horrified. He'd just thrown up in Gray's mouth! This was bad! Very bad! He was never drinking again! _Ever_!

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drunk**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Awkward things happen when people get drunk. Modern/AU

* * *

 **Chapter 3 (Rated M)**

Gray had a new motto: _Never again._

Why Gray had decided to drink last night after Natsu puked into his mouth would be something he'd ask himself for the rest of his life. Especially after what had happened the _first_ time he'd gotten drunk. You'd think that having a hangover once would prevent him from drinking ever again, but alas, he'd been wrong.

But this time…he would _never_ drink again. Not after the discoveries he was making right now.

The first thing he noticed was that he _really_ had to get to the bathroom. But as soon as he got up, Gray tried to regain control of his situation by yelling at the room to stay still. When that didn't work, he fell back to his knees and crawled his way to the toilet…where he developed a more personal relationship with the object.

After the dry heaving ceased, he stood up shakily. And as he glanced at himself in the mirror, Gray found that it induced the same reaction as chugging a glass of fresh paint.

Back to the toilet.

Taking a few deep breaths after vomiting round…whatever. He'd lost count. Gray decided that he would _try_ to find out where everyone else was so that he could kill them all.

As soon as he stepped out into the hall, Gray's face was met by harsh sunlight. It was the equivalent of having a pencil jammed up his nose repeatedly in an attempt to turn his brain to mush. He did not like it.

Especially when the birds outside were chirping.

Steeling himself, Gray ripped open a window and yelled, "Shut the fuck up you fucking pets of Satan!" The birds momentarily stopped chirping for a few seconds before resuming their morning song. And each chirp and tweet was like a nail being pounded ruthlessly into the teen's head.

"Good morning, Gray," Cana said, smirking evilly.

"Shut up," Gray snapped, clutching his head. "I hate you with every fiber of my being."

"I'd cut back on the insults right now if I were you," Cana threatened with a smile. "I could burst out into song or scream any minute. And you wouldn't like that, now, would you?"

Gray shot her a eak glare before stumbling into the kitchen. His bleary gaze was met by several other familiar faces, each one hovering over a cup of coffee while taking a few aspirin. Apparently, he wasn't the only one with a hangover.

"Um…Gray?"

The teen turned to find a freaked out Natsu looking at him. "What?" The word came out harsher than he'd intended, but right now, who could blame him?

"I'm really sorry about last night. I—"

"It's fine," Gray sighed. "You were drunk. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm not mad…even though it was absolutely disgusting. Not the kiss! But the…aftermath."

"O-Okay." Natsu looked somewhat relieved by that. "So…what does this mean?"

Gray paused and dropped his gaze to the pinkette, who was looking at him intently. "I suppose you want to go out on a date then?"

Natsu appeared stunned. "Really?" Okay, _that_ sounded a bit too eager.

"Yes," replied Gray, filling a mug with coffee, but then frowned in distaste. Maybe he should just have water instead. "I… _want_ to go on a date with you."

"I'd really like that, Gray!"

"Not so loud," he said with a grimace.

"Oh. Okay, Gray." Natsu swore that if he were grinning any more, his face would tear.

"And another thing."

"What?"

"This time…let's do things sober."

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** In case you're curious, I have never touched alcohol and never will. Many people abuse it and those who do can act very unlike themselves. So, if you're going to drink, make sure you are OF LEGAL AGE and drink RESPONSIBLY. We don't need anyone getting hurt or worse. Be safe!


End file.
